Demons You Drowned
by Alt3etf
Summary: AU. Harry's met the man of his dreams. He's blonde, smart and down right sexy. However, there's something not right. He's hiding something. Something to do with the death of his parents and the tattoo on Sirius's arm. But what? Two-Shot.


_**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING FIC!**_

_Hello there, this fic has been brewing up in my tiny little mind for a while now and my laptop really hates me, along with anything that holds a battery so it's taken a while for me to type this up. Plus college is a total drag of time. (I just finished for this year yesterday). _

_This fic contains some pretty horrible views, and they aren't there to offend anyone, they are simply part of the plot. I am an atheist, so I don't believe in God. The views portrayed in this little fan fic are those of people I know, that I have met, or that I have heard. I have nothing against homosexuals (as I am not a Heterosexual myself) and/or with any religions._

_Places mentioned are from my town in Bradford, England, or cities/towns nearby/that I have been to – this is because it is easier to write since I know the town where I live. I do not own any copyrighted or trademarked names or anything alike._

_Some words people may not understand since I'm English and Bradford has its own language. Ha. So if there is anything, whether it be the dialect I use or anything else don't hesitate to ask!_

_This fic is completely AU, and everyone is human. Before you have a fit saying 'I thought this was a Drarry fic', it is. But you'll have to grit your teeth and read on till it arrives!_

Italics_ are thoughts. _Italics_ in '_' are a different language to English. _Bold Italics _in_ _**'_' **__are messages .e.g. texts, emails. Oh and this is a two-shot._

_Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

_Alt._

o.o.o

Harry Potter was bored. In fact no, bored was _not_ the word he would use. _Fucking_ bored is how he would describe himself.

Sat in a gay bar on your bill is not exactly his idea of fun. Perhaps an alcoholic's but not Harry's. He was currently waiting for his two friends, Ron and Hermione. However, he couldn't quite understand why they were so late, he saw Ron earlier in the office, and the red head _specifically_ told him that they would be on time, if not early. _What a friggin' liar_. Half an hour he could forgive – traffic around 6 was horrific but 2 and a-half hours? No. He couldn't forgive that and he was sure going to lay into them when they arrived. If they arrived that is.

He shifted in his seat for umpteenth time and took a short swig of his drink. _Fucking arse holes. I bet they're in their fucking kitchen, fucking like bunnies and they'll come in all flusters and _stinking_ of sex and give me some half arsed excuse for being late. Bellends._

Sighing again, Harry began scanning the area for some reassurance of that fact he wasn't the only person being stood up, but today wasn't his lucky day.

But, before Harry could even express his anger, his 'dates' arrived, making Harry kind of annoyed.

"Harry! Sorry we're late we were-"

"- Fucking on the kitchen table. Yeah I know," Harry finished before gulping the rest of his drink. He really needed another beer...

"No Harry, we weren't but we've got some amazing news for you!"

Not paying attention to his friends, he stood. "Yeah okay, you guys sit down and I'll get you a drink. Usual? A pint and Martini right?"

He went to move before Hermione stopped him, "Uh, no. I'll just have a water, please." He would have said something but the smile planted on the girl's face convinced him not to. He simply nodded, "Right, I'll be back in a sec."

He reached the bar, only to be ignored by the bimbo of a server. He growled in frustration before trying to get her attention but she paid him no heed. _Stupid bint_.

He growled to himself. This was just his fucking luck. First he's stood up by his friends because they don't know how to keep their trousers on and now the stupid bitch behind the counter wasn't paying attention to her customers.

"Hey! I want a drink sometime today!"

The barmaid didn't look too amused by his rudeness. In fact, she simply raised her eyebrow.

"...please?"

Reluctantly she came over to Harry and took his order, charging him a tip no less!

o.o.o

When he'd finally gotten their drinks, he could already feel himself sober up from his last 3 bottles of Becks.

He placed the drinks on the table and sunk into the booth, opposite his two friends. Before they could even speak a word to him, he chugged 3/4s of his beer before putting it back down. He was in the mood to get wankered.

"So," he began. "What this exciting news you have for me?" Not that he really cared. I mean, he loved them both like brother and sister (if your brother and sister had got married and started shagging each other).

Hermione turned to her husband with the brightest smile she could muster before turning to her brunette friend. "The reason we're late is because I had a doctor's appointment..."

He moved to the front of his seat, with his eye browns knotted. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Hermione simply giggled, allowing her wild curls shake slightly. "No. Quite the opposite actually." She grabbed Ron's hand before continuing, "I'm pregnant."

And Harry just sat there like a huge fucking lemon with his mouth so wide; his chin almost touched the table. Okay, maybe not _that_ wide, but wide enough to catch a couple of flying spiders. "Y-you're what now?"

"Pregnant," Hermione finished with such a squeaky voice, Ron winced slightly.

"B-but...how the hell did that happen?"

Ron smirked, "Well Harry, when a Mummy and Daddy love each other _very_ much, they decide-"

"- I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED YOU GORMLESS GIT!" His reply was a simply snigger from the couple.

"What I meant was – was _how_. I thought you guys were waiting until Ron got promoted at Probation?"

The pregnant lady gripped her glass with that creepy smile still on her face. "We were but...sometimes you just have to _live_."

"Says the girl who lived in the library for 3 weeks when her bar exams were approaching," Harry whipped. Unfortunately, his sarcasm wasn't appreciated.

"Shut up! I thought I was going to fail!"

"Yeah, like you failed your GCSEs, Hermione. A stars in every single subject is _so_ bad. I mean, you did abysmal compared to my 7 Bs and 3 Cs."

His only reply was a glare.

"Anyway Harry!" Ron interjected. "Seeing anyone?" That perked his wife _right_ up.

"Yes Harry! Is there any lucky man in your life?"

He blushed at his friend eagerness with his love life. It was slightly worrying.

"Uh...no." And they actually let it slide! _Idiots._

o.o.o

He was bored again, sat in the same bar with the same brand of larger, waiting for the same idiot friends. Okay, so Hermione wasn't an idiot, she just didn't know what a 'life' was. And Ron...well Ron was an idiot. But he could be pretty smart when the time beckoned.

Harry sighed and rested his face in his palm, his fingers tugging slightly at his dark locks. _They're late again. For fuck's sake. Why on earth do I bother?_

And with that, he emptied the bottle of Becks and went straight to the bar.

Upon waiting – yet again, his eyes began to wonder around the room. It seemed that he was the only person in the whole of Bradford who was getting stood up. His love life had no chance.

He sighed. His life was getting rather depressing. Living with his Godfather was awesome – always travelling and learning new things but he was lonely. Sirius had someone, Hermione and Ron had each other, even his horrible boss Claire had a partner, what the hell was wrong with the world? He wasn't ugly, in fact he'd been told countless times he was a total catch yet no one seemed to go fishing anymore.

And this is why he continued to go to Candy because anything was better than seeing his friends and Godfather get cosy with their other half.

He drank his new drink before he even had a chance to pay for it and asked for another. And another. And a couple more. He was definitely feeling the buzz now. But he needed something stronger...something with a bit more kick. Vodka.

A couple of shots in and £30 later, Harry was utterly gazeboed. When he stood he swayed and when he sat he swayed. The room span and the music was far too loud.

And Hermione and Ron had still not arrived. Typical.

He was still at the bar, his head resting against the cool wood, and his hands casually covering his ears. God, he hated the shit they played. He should start going to Rios or Tokyo's, at least they had good music.

"Harry, are you drunk?"

He turned his head and opened his eyes to find Hermione staring at him with both anger and concern. _She can fuck off if she's going to lecture me. She should have arrived on time._

With the room moving the way it was, he didn't dare open his mouth, so Harry simply nodded before letting his eyes slip closed.

"Open your eyes Harry, we're taking you home," she demanded.

He groaned, "Fuck off Hermione. You guys stood me up again, so this is your fault. I'm going to die from alcohol poisoning and you're going to be guilt ridden. So leave me be."

Suddenly, something hit Harry on the head, causing him to cry out. Louder than it would have normally been but he was drunk! He could make a fool out of himself and no longer be embarrassed.

"Harry James Potter! You are coming home this instance!" She went to grab him but missed. Harry was now on the floor, glass stuck in his arm and a groan passing his lips.

"Harry!"

His two friends hovered over him, with a crowd gathering.

Harry just started laughing. Hysterically actually. His face was getting redder and his eyes were streaming with tears.

"Oh Hermione! You should have seen your face! Yours too Ron! Oh God! Oh man, let's do that again!"

Ron just scowled. "You're a wanker, Harry." And he left, dragging his wife with him.

Well, wasn't that interesting?

o.o.o

He went back the following day. He had no friends anymore, so why not get totally rat-arsed?

He intended to kill himself through booze – that was certain but the amount of time it was going to take was a complete other question. He really wished he could sort out his life. Work was a complete drag, he hated being a Probation Officers. The offenders deserved to rot in prison, his colleagues needed a good punch in the fact and his wage was not enough to keep him there, even if his frie- ex friends worked with him.

His life was a mess. His Godfather had just revealed that he and his partner were getting married, well, in the way two men can get married. He wasn't against it, he liked Remus, he was a decent bloke but it had always been 'Harry and Sirius'. Just them two, together, travelling the world and seeing extraordinary things but now it'll be 'Remus and Sirius'. Harry will be a third wheel, yet again.

He definitely wasn't unattractive. Women always commented on his bright green eyes and men often commented on his messy, untameable hair. Sirius however, would always say 'If a man doesn't want you, then they are crazy. With a body like yours, you could sway God himself', to which Harry would snort. _Whatever you say Sirius_. He drank to that.

He stood up to go; he couldn't take the loneliness around the groups of couples, and headed for the door, until he walked straight into someone, knocking him and the other person to the floor.

Harry just lay there, hoping someone would walk over his face, crushing his skull and killing him.

No one did actually. Instead a hand reached out in aid. He took it and stood, wiping dust, dirt and whatever else from the floor off of his clothes.

"I'm really sorry! I was trying to get past everyone to get to the bar, I didn't see you! You're covered in black! You blend in the darkness! I'm really sorry!"

Harry blinked and looked at the poor, distressed man spewing word vomit in front of him. And he took his breath away.

"It's...uh, it's okay, don't worry about it." _Smooth move_.

He blinked again and looked. _Jesus Christ, look at him!_

And boy, did he milk in the sight of him.

"I'm Will," the other started. _Will...name matches the face._

Will was shorter than Harry, _big_ surprise. His skin was at least 2 shades lighter, and his body was far more toned. _God..._

"Harry and its okay, stop apologising!" Harry smiled as they shook hands. _I wonder why he's wearing fingerless gloves...maybe he's a germ freak...well I'll definitely get him out of that..._

And then Will flashed him a smile and the jeans Harry wore grew incredibly tight. How could he not get hard whilst looking into Will's hazel eyes? They were so bright; they literally lit up the club. Or maybe they just made Harry feel faint and everything suddenly looked so bright.

"Nice to meet you Harry, let me buy you a drink for knocking you over, yeah?"

Harry couldn't do anything but gulp and nod his head, and be led to the bar by the dark blond.

o.o.o

'_**Hi Harry! Hope ur ok. Wanna meet up 2day? xox'**_

Harry re-read the message at least 3 times before sighing blissfully. He and Will had hit it off straight away, exchanging number after a couple of drinks and kept texting back and forth for a week.

'_**Totes but gotta finish work 1st. Where u wanna meet? :D'**_

Now, those little hugs and kisses Will kept leaving at the end of texts were driving Harry crazy. Just like the fact Will both his wrists and neck covered. He wanted to kiss and bite the skin.

'_**hmm...not candy 2 dark 2 c u props. Wanna cum 2 mine? xox'**_

_I'll make _you_ cum at yours...oh God that was terrible..._ He was definitely losing his touch.

Going to Will's house...was he ready? He really wanted this to be more than a quick fuck but with the speed things were going made him think Will wanted the complete opposite...well he'd just have to see wouldn't he?

'_**omg yeh! Gimme addy & time!' :D'**_

So he didn't return kisses or hugs but if they discussed their relationship later tonight...he might consider it.

His phone buzzed, and he was going to Will's at 7.

God help him.

o.o.o

He knocked on the door and stood back. His palms were sweating and he was shaking. He'd never been this nervous with Neville or Dean, or even with Ginny. Maybe Will was the one?

The door opened and Harry felt his stomach drop. Right there, in front of him was Will in the tightest clothing he could possibly fit in, with both his arms and his neck _still_ covered. And it caused Harry's jeans to become too tight.

"Harry!" Will smiled. "Come in! Do you want some wine? I have some really sweet Rosé. Or if you prefer you can have some beer, I think I have some Bud in."

Harry simply smiled at his friend and stepped into the hall way. He was adorable when his mouth ran away with him.

"I'll have whatever you're having, Will."

"Wine it is then! Go into the front room and make yourself comfortable," he began before pulling Harry into the living room, leaving their bodies so close, they could smell each other. "I'll even let you change the channel." And he left Harry for the kitchen.

_Fucking cock tease!_

Harry slummed onto the leather couch which was actually really comfy, and took a gander of his surroundings. The room was quite small, well considering this was a flat, then yes, it would be quite small but it was definitely homey. The walls were orange, with a mirror hanging over the TV, directly opposite where he sat. And at their side of the mirror and TV, there were selves filled with books but besides that, the flat had nothing personal about, it was like he'd removed everything...

It was nice though, and from what Harry knew about Will...it was definitely him.

Speak of the Devil.

Will strolled in with two glasses filled to the rim with red wine and what Harry suspected to be...popcorn?

The blonde sat beside Harry, passing the dark haired man his glass and settling in the couch. The popcorn wedged between them both and the remote in Will's hand.

"Popcorn?"

Will just smirked and changed the TV to a movie channel.

Harry glanced at the other, "What're we watching?"

"Just wait and see!"

And they sat there in a comfortable silence.

o.o.o

"I cannot believe that you made me watch such a girly film!"

"Hey! I'm gay, what do you expect?"

"A film with hot men?"

"...John Rhys Myers is hot. How can you not think so?"

"I prefer blondes."

And that made Will crack up.

o.o.o

At the door, Harry was about to leave, and it really was about to but he could leave without giving the blonde a good long kiss.

"I really enjoyed tonight Harry, thank you for coming."

Harry just looked at Will in complete awe. He was so sexy. Pulling innocent smiles and faces, following such suggestive sentences and the face that Will was pulling at the moment was one of them. An innocent smile that said 'Kiss me and I'll rock your world'.

_Fuck it, kiss him!_

Harry leapt forward, sinking his fingers in the blonde's hair and smashed their lips together. And even though it was slightly awkward and quick, it was the best kiss Harry had ever had. He pulled back with a smile and replied, "I really enjoyed it too. Thanks for inviting me."

Will couldn't say anything. Harry had kissed him. Harry, this incredibly beautiful being had kissed Will, the complete opposite to everything Harry was. He was completely frozen.

And Harry left with a smirk on his face.

o.o.o

Harry and Will had known each other for 3 weeks and it was safe to say that their relationship was moving forwards. They weren't boyfriends, exclusively, but they were seeing each other and seeing where it led.

Harry hoped it led somewhere serious. He liked Will. He was smart and funny and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. They'd spoken briefly about their past, how Harry had decided at a young age he wanted to be a Police Officer but when he realised they weren't like the Bobbies in America, he decided to be a Probation Officer – he thought that he could help them more and help them change their lives after they messed up. It wasn't like that though. The people who offended didn't care. They just kept doing it because it was easier to live in prison than it was in the real world. A scary thought isn't it?

Will had told Harry that he was actually from Letchworth – a small town in Hertfordshire, a couple of miles away from Stevenage and the reason he'd moved up to Bradford was to live with his Uncle after his parents died.

And Harry couldn't completely relate to that. His parents had died when he was young, and his God father had raised him as his own but he often wondered what it'd be like to have his parents around since he didn't know them but that was the thing. He didn't know them before he died having only been 1 year of age but Will...he was 16 when his parents were killed. He knew them, he loved them and they were gone. They obviously changed the subject quickly after they had shared their feelings on the matter.

Harry discovered Will volunteered at the local Samaritans. Apparently his parents left him so much money that he needn't work for the rest of his life...and another 300 years. Harry was left with a large inheritance but that was for when he moved away from Sirius which seemed to be fairly soon.

He did ask Will why he volunteered there out of all of the places he could help and his reply was 'I know what it's like to be on the edge Harry, to think that you're so small and insignificant in anybody's life that there is no need to live. You hurt so much that you can't take it and you want to die, you _need_ to die. With this job I help people who feel like that, I give them hope and love. I give them a reason to keep on living'.

And that's what made Harry realise he was in love, despite only knowing him for such a short space of time.

Will didn't speak of his family, not even his uncle. But Harry never brought it up. He suspected when they were officially a 'thing', Will would tell Harry everything – or he hoped so anyway but only time would tell.

o.o.o

Will looked down at his watch; darn he was late meeting Harry!

He picked up speed and when he finally arrived at the restaurant, he was panting and sweating. He was sure his hair was a mess and his clothes were crinkled. It wasn't acceptable for a date, especially one with _Harry_!

The woman stood in front of him held a menu in her hands and she was eyeing him up and down – like a piece of meat. "Good evening sir, table for one?"

Will made sure he took a deep gulp of air before he spoke, "Uh, no ma'am, I'm meeting my friend, Harry?"

The woman, who he presumed was a waitress, was looking at a sheet of paper. "Surname?"

That made Will pause. "Uh...I don't know...it should say reserved for two? Harry and William?"

"Like the Princes?" she giggled.

"Uh...yeah...like the Princes..." he replied. The waitress smiled, "Yeah, you're on here. Follow me."

So Will followed her to Harry, nervous and sweating.

When she dropped him off like some dog, in front of Harry, Will's breath hitched. Harry really made an effort for tonight. He was dressed in a grey suit, contrasting against the white shirt and black tie. And he'd even taken the time to tame his wild hair, there wasn't much difference and not many people would be able to tell but Will could. He could see the way he'd combed it back and used shit loads of hairspray to keep it that way. It made Will's heart flutter. Harry had gone into all that effort, just for him. And here he was, stood in a dress shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of pumps. He felt ridiculously underdressed!

Harry smiled at him, gesturing him to sit, before grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring Will a glass.

And they sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of moments before Harry asked, "Do you know what you want?"

_I wish I could have you_.

That caused a tint of crimson to creep onto Will's cheeks. "Uh...y-yeah. I'd like the Lasagne, please."

Harry just smirked and didn't reply.

"How was your day at work?" Will asked. He already knew the answer. It would have been awkward. Harry's two friends – he didn't even know their names yet, were ignoring him because they had an argument when Harry was pissed and they just point blank refused to notice him. He tried to apologise countless times but they wouldn't have it. But that suited Harry just fine. Will was better company than those two put together.

"It was okay. They both ignored me again," he answered sadly.

Will reached across the table and held one of Harry's hands. Making sure his thumb ran over the top of Harry knuckles, Will began to speak, "Harry, if this is what they're like then you don't need them."

"But I've been friends with them for long Will. We went to University together, we started work together, and I was at their wedding! We-"

"I had a friend similar to them you know."

"What do you mean?"

Will sighed and tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

"When I lived in Letchworth, I used to come up every weekend to spend them with my Uncle and next door, there was this old woman. I think her name was Mable but she had a granddaughter named...uh...Jane. Yeah, Jane. And we were the best of friends and I really mean the best of friends. We'd tell each other everything. She knew about my life, I knew about her life. We were inseparable and then she found out I was gay."

Harry got the totally wrong idea. "She was homophobic?"

Will smiled ruefully, "No but she didn't know where to stick her fucking nose elsewhere."

Harry snorted, "That sounds just like both of them."

That was what made Will's bitter smile turn genuine. Harry could always do that.

"So what did she do?"

"She got it out of me...the fact I was gay I mean. And then she started setting me up with guys around the area and eventually I had a partner." Will smiled, "He was called Theodore and he was adorable. He looked like you actually but he is in no way a comparison."

He paused and began to bite his lip.

"He was the first person I slept with. I was top; He wanted to share everything with me on our 6 month anniversary he said...he said that he loved me and he would only ever trust me to take him..."

His breath was shaking, and he could feel the tears prickling his eyes. "We fucked and then he left," he whispered. "Turns out he knew my family. He went to my father and claimed I raped him. He said I was a queer and that I'd been after him for months.

"My father came into my room, dragged me out my hair and beat the shit out of me. He broke 3 of my ribs and I don't know if you've noticed the scar or my jaw?" And for affect, Will turned to the right, showing Harry the straight scar that ran across the length of Will's jaw. You wouldn't have been able to tell if you weren't looking for it, but Harry could see it.

When he nodded, Will continued, "I got that from an ornament in our front room. We had a huge house, Harry. It was a manor. We had all sorts of heirlooms in there and scattered all over the house. When he threw me to the floor, this sword that had been passed down through generations of my father's family was askew. The blade caught my skin and ripped it open and the blood stained my hair for months."

Harry simply stared. Will's father had beaten for being gay? How could someone do that to their own son, their own flesh and blood? The thought was making Harry sick.

"What I'm saying Harry, is that it may be painful that they're ignoring you but it's better than betraying you."

Harry nodded before grabbing Will's free hand and squeezing them both.

o.o.o

Harry lay in between Will's legs on the sofa. He'd gone round the blonde's for the evening and they were lounging about, watching what seemed like a horror film but it was boring the crap out of him. But Will stroking his hair wasn't helping. In fact, it was making him sleepier than the film was.

"How did you get the scar on your head?" Will asked suddenly.

Harry just smiled, resting his hand on one of Will's thighs before squeezing slightly.

"From an operation. I cracked my skull open when I was younger and they had to operate to clean the wound. This is how it healed I guess. I like it, makes me stand out," he laughed.

Will looked down at the noir-haired boy. He was going to have to tell him soon, he couldn't keep living like this.

o.o.o

Harry sat in his office filing his papers. Today had been a horrid day. Not only had one of his offenders not turned up to his appointment but they'd stabbed an old woman for her pearl necklace. So now he was writing a report on the stupid bastard, and trying to file through his other offender's files.

He was just about finished before a knock came from the door.

"Come in," he shouted, not look up or ignoring the report.

"Harry?"

Now, he did look up and upon seeing Hermione, he looked back at his report and continued writing. "Yes Hermione?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, obviously thinking it would make Harry pay attention to her and not the paper but it didn't work. "I just came to say I'm sorry."

He just nodded and continued with his work. "Yes I'm sure you are. Now is that all because I have a lot of work to do." He didn't look up; he just kept writing and referencing papers.

"Well...uh, Ron and I were wondering if you'd like to come out with us tonight."

Harry paused and carefully place he pen down. He averted his gaze to Hermione before raising his eyebrow slightly. "You want me to come out with you and Ron?" She nodded. "Are you serious?"

She nodded again but it just made Harry angry.

"Last time we 'went out together', you were over an hour late and you left me when I fell over and injured my arm! Do you know I have a scar from the glass because the wound was left open for too long?"

Hermione just bit her lip and didn't reply. What was she meant to say to him? She'd already apologised.

"I know Harry, I'm sorry but you really upset me!"

Harry pulled a face of disbelief. "_I_ upset _you_? You two are the ones who were always late! Because having sex with each is more important than supporting your friend twice a week! You're always upsetting me Hermione! Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! Talking to me like you're my mother! Well guess what Hermione, my mother is dead! And you could and never will replace her no matter how hard you fucking try! So before you claim that I upset you, why don't you try again with your apology and tell me what really happened."

The pregnant girl just blinked at her friend. She had no idea he felt like this.

"Harry...I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you felt like this-"

"Because you never asked! You and Ron as so engrossed with each other, with your baby – which is fine by the way because having a child is one of the most beautiful things in the world, but even before you were pregnant! In University you would ignore me for Ron, even before you got together! How do you think I felt Hermione? You think I felt happy? Because if you thought that then you really are a stupid girl."

The end of Harry's rant made her wince. She hated it when people called her that. Maybe if she insisted that Harry came out with them, they could make up and it would e like old times. Yes that was it!

"Harry...I'm really sorry. Please let us make it up to you! Come out with us tonight, we could go to Akbars and you could get that really spicy curry you love."

Harry just sighed and shook his head at his friend, "No Hermione, I have a date with Will tonight."

"Will? Who's will? Are you seeing someone without tell us Harry! How could you?"

He glared at her, "Yes I am seeing someone but I fail to see how it is any of your business considering you haven't spoken to me in nearly 3 months!"

"But you tell us everything!" she defended.

"No I don't because I'm not telling you anything about my relationship with Will until you _and_ Ron decide to apologise, not just you on his behalf. So, if that's all, could you kindly leave, I have work to do."

To say the least, Hermione was shell shocked. Harry was seeing someone? Someone named Will? Why had she never heard of him? When had they met?

But she left despite all the rush of questions swimming in her mind.

o.o.o

It was Christmas Eve and Harry couldn't contain his excitement. He and Will had been together for 15 months today! They'd done everything together, had a Halloween, Christmas, New Years Day, Valentine and St George's day together, now, they were on their second rounds!

He was taking Will to meet his Godfather and his partner, Remus. They'd finally settled on a date, January 14th which was the date they first met.

He hoped Sirius liked Will because he made Harry happy. Not even his past lovers made his heart flutter like Will did. Maybe he was the one?

When Will arrived, in the smartest yet sexiest suit Harry had ever seen, they made their way to Sirius's house.

"Harry...I forgot to ask, what's your surname?"

Harry laughed, he hadn't realised they didn't know each other's names. "It's Black, and yours?"

"Drake," he answered.

"William Drake? Sounds like a Hollywood star!"

Will just smirked.

They arrived in good time, enough to give each other a peck on the lips before ringing the door bell.

"Just before we go in, I have to tell you my Godfather has a tattoo on his arm. He doesn't always show it but it's pretty ugly and he hates talking about it so if you see it could you not...ask about it?"

Will just smiled, "Anything for you."

The door opened and they were let in by who Will assumed to be Harry's Godfather's partner – he didn't know any names of Harry's friends or family, he didn't know why.

"Moony! Merry Christmas!" Harry hugged 'Moony', holding him tight for a few seconds before letting him go, it made Will's heart sink in jealously. _He must be the one. I really have to tell him._

"I have your present in Will's bag, I'll give you it later. Where's Padfoot?"

Padfoot? What an unusual name...it had to be a nickname...like Moony.

"Right here, cub!"

Harry didn't even reply, he ran to his Godfather who stood in the living room door way and gave him the tightest hug he could muster. He'd missed Sirius, he really did.

Will was beginning to feel uncomfortable. His boyfriend and his Godfather were still in the bone crushing hug and his partner 'Moony' was staring at him. He didn't like staring, he reminded him too much of _them_.

They finally broke apart with smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Padfoot, Moony, this is my boyfriend William Drake, Will this is my Godfather Sirius and his partner Remus."

Will stood forward shaking the hands of both men politely before stepping back, holding his hands behind his back in the proper pose.

Sirius raised his eyebrow; there was something oddly familiar about this boy. He was weird, his neck was covered and he wore fingerless gloves, why?

They all sat down and began to talk, letting chatter fill the room.

"So, Will, what do you do? Are you a lawyer?" Remus asked.

Will just laughed, "God no! My father was a lawyer, he was constantly working, always out, I wouldn't want that! No, I volunteer at the local Samaritans."

He looked at Harry's relatives – he knew them. He definitely knew them. The name 'Sirius Black' was so familiar that it made his head hurt. He had heard of Remus before but he couldn't place where...maybe his Uncle would know.

He quickly said a text saying: '_**Who**__**is Sirius Black?'**__,_ to his Uncle and turned his attention back to the others.

"So you don't do paid work?" Sirius asked, rather annoyed. He wouldn't allow Harry to be with some slob who would rather get high than work...although he did volunteer so that did say something about this man's persona.

"I don't need to. I have enough money to live for several life times but I don't need it all, so I give a lot to homeless shelters and I volunteer my time, it's the least I can do." Satisfied with his answer, Sirius nodded. Yes, he knew exactly what to say, he had a brilliant poker face but there was something not quite right with William Drake and Sirius was going to find out.

He wondered why Will kept his arms and neck covered as well as wearing fingerless gloves. He'd already asked Harry but all Harry said was 'He didn't like showing the most vulnerable parts of his body off.' Sirius knew that was bullshit. Something was up.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go to the loo. Be back in a sec," Harry interjected. He kissed Will's forehead before leaving, he knew his Godfather would give him a tough time.

As soon as Harry left the room, Sirius dropped his smile.

"Alright Drake, listen here," he began before rolling up his sleeves, exposing his tattoo. "I know there's something you aren't telling us and I want to know what it is."

Will didn't say anything, he was too busy staring at Sirius's tattoo.

He knew that tattoo. He knew every corner and every line. He knew how long it took for it to be completed and he knew how much it hurt. He knew where Sirius got that tattoo because he too had the very same ink on his own forearm, the one he constantly kept covered.

_Shit. Shit! What am I going to do? He's one of them. He has to know who I am. FUCK! That means that Harry isn't Harry Black...he's Harry Potter! Oh God, I've been shoving my tongue down Harry Potter's neck!_

Slightly worried about the facial expressed on his Godson's boyfriend's face, Sirius looked at his forearm. He was looking at his tattoo. It was intimidating, that was the whole point. Obviously Will had never seen something so disturbing on human flesh before.

"It's pretty ugly isn't it? I was a part of a cult when I was younger, that was our membership card."

Will swallowed, "Children of the Saviour, right?" He shouldn't have said that. Now he'd know who Will was.

Sirius just nodded, eyeing Will suspiciously. How did he know that?

Will phone vibrated, he looked at it, glancing at the preview of his new text message and felt the bile rise in his throat.

'_**Tail feathers'**_.

He had to get out of there. Now.

He sat on the sofa, completely frozen. He had to leave, he had to get out, get rid of Harry and leave.

The guilt poured in. He was out, he was free and he was coming after him and he was just running away, leaving Harry – the man he loved, behind and confused. He had to do it though. There was no other way.

He stood, "I'm sorry sirs, I have to go."

He left the living room and walked into Harry.

"Where are you going Will?" he asked cheerfully.

"Away," he replied. He couldn't even look Harry in the eye. _Coward_.

"What? Why?"

His stomach was cramping in denial and fear. _Say it. You have to. For his safety._

"I don't love you Harry, I never did. I was only with you because I wanted sex. I think I've waited long enough without it. There's no point in continuing this lie."

And with that, he left.


End file.
